Sound Of The Underground
by Kashu KashArt
Summary: Sirius découvre que son ami mène une drôle d'existence quand la nuit tombe...Et si Remus n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air? SLASH à venir, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Moonlight Shadow

Salut à tous! Me revoilà pour un pairing Sirius/Remus (ou un Remus/ Sirius...ça dépend de l'humeur )!  
L'idée n'est pas très originale, mais elle m'a été inspirée par une chanson...D'où le titre.  
Bonne lecture!  
Kashu

C'était la troisième fois en une semaine, il en était sûr.  
  
Sirius, les sens aux aguets, observa la forme longiligne quitter le lit en silence et se frayer discrètement un chemin vers la porte, emportant au passage un paquet non identifié.  
Depuis quelques temps déja, il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son voisin de chambre et ami. Même si les autres n'avaient rien vu, ces changements lui paraissaient flagrants.  
  
Et depuis peu, Sirius avait découvert ces sorties nocturnes.  
Où son ami pouvait il bien aller sans leur dire?  
Et ce n'était pas la _pleine lune....  
_Il se leva à son tour discrètement, puis ramassa la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
"Je jure de découvrir ce que tu caches, Remus..."  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée**.  
  
" Je ne comprend toujours pas la composition de la potion de Sécrétion, Remus..." couina Peter.  
Sirius poussa un profond soupir teinté d'ennui.  
"Wormtail, tu es fatiguant. Cette potion, même un première année est capable de la faire! Tu fais exprès ou quoi?"  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là, coincés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour un devoir de potion à rendre le lendemain et que tous avaient fait, exepté Peter.  
Black donna un coup à James, qui s'était assoupi sur la table. Le livre sous ses coudes s'était teinté d'une auréole sombre, tandis qu'il bavait copieusement dessus.  
"Gweuh?"  
Le bésiclard s'essuya maladroitement la bouche et remis ses lunettes en place.  
"J'étais en train de dire à Peter que la pition de Sécrétion est facile à en mourir. T'es pas d'accord, James?"  
"Ah? Euh...Ouais...J'ai faim moi...Vous en avez encore pour longtemps?"  
"J'en sais rien. Ca dépend de Moony."  
"S'il te plaît, Remus, réexplique moi..."  
Le jeune loup garou ferma les yeux. Il prit une longue, très longue et très profonde inspiration, puis se mit à parler avec lenteur, en découpant soigneusement chaque mot.  
" Wormtail...Cela fait _deux heures_ que nous sommes coincés ici. _Deux heures_ que tu n'arrives pas à faire cette potion. _Deux maudites heures_ que l'on perd à t'expliquer un devoir simple comme boujour. _Deux foutues heures_ que je me TUE à essayer de faire rentrer dans ta petite tête de rongeur dégénéré une recette de base! _Deux putain d'heures_ que tu me les brise à ne rien comprendre!!!!!!"  
Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec, puis quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas vif.  
Les trois autres le suivirent du regard, hébété et confus.  
" Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Remus qui est grossier??? C'est...très surprenant..." dit James.  
Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre, mais hocha lentement la tête sans quitter le jeune préfèt des yeux, tandis qu'il disparraissait dérrière la lourde porte en bois de la bibliothèque.  
" Et mon devoir de potion alors?"  
_Mais quel...................._  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Suivre Remus Lupin n'était pas une mince affaire, Sirius en avait parfaitement conscience. Les sens aiguisés du jeune loup garou rendaient la tâche encore plus ardue. Etre capable d'entendre ce que les autres n'entendent pas, de sentir ce qu'ils n'imaginent même pas....  
  
Il le suivit du mieux qu'il put, guidé par la salvatrive carte des Maraudeurs. Celle ci indiquait que son ami se trouvait devant la Statue de la Sorcière borgne.  
  
_Zut! Il faut que je me dépèche!! S'il sort, je ne l'aurais plus sur la carte!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire chez Honey et Duckes? Une envie de sucrerie à deux heures du matin? Si c'était une gâterie qu'il voulait, j'aurais pu...  
Arrête de jouer au con.  
_  
Sirius senti l'odeur familière de la cave aux bonbons de leur boutique favorite. Il attendit quelques instant et, lorsque la porte de la cave se referma derrière son ami, il sortit à son tour par la trappe souterraine.  
La cave n'avait pas changé, rien de nouveau qui aurais pu attirer Remus sans qu'il en parle aux Marauders.... Black en était sûr; si Moony ne disait rien au sujet de ses escapades nocturnes, c'est qu'il avait sans doute des ennuis...Et ces sautes d'humeurs....  
Quelques _alohomora_ plus tard, Sirius se retrouva au milieu de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais il avait perdu la trace de Lupin.... Il se dirigea alors vers une ruelle sombre et rangea la cape de James en soupirant.  
_Bon, c'est le moment pour Paddy d'entrer en scène..._  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un gros chien noir sortit de la ruelle et huma l'air quelques instants.  
_Gauche........Droite........Tout droit et....  
_La sombre créature avançait d'un pas nonchalant , avant de stopper net, puis de plonger derrière une poubelle. Remus se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, face à un lampadaire éteint. L'obscurité était telle que Sirius n'arrivait pas à distinguer ne serait-ce que la silhouette de son ami. Mais il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et entendit un bruit étrange.  
Sirius n'y tint plus. Il se retransforma et sortit de sa cachette.  
"Remus? Tu es là?"  
Pas de réponse. Personne.Il le sentait.  
Il se dirigea alors vers le lampadaire et l'examina. Rien de spécial....Et si....?  
Il posa sa main dessus. Un étrange sensation l'envahi. Il sentit une secousse au niveau de son ventre....  
_Un Portoloin. Je m'en doutais. Mais où................?   
_  
L'endroit ou il se trouvait ne plaisait vraiment pas à Sirius. Il aurait aimé s'être trompé. Mais pas de doutes possible: il était bien à l'Allée des Embrumes, juste à coté du Chemin de Traverse. Celle ci lui parraissait encore plus inquiétante de nuit, même s'il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas peur: un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur. Mais l'ambiance générale lui déplaisait...Ca puait la magie noire à plein nez...C'était un vrai nid à Mangemorts...Oh bien sûr, en tant que dernier descendant masculin de la longue lignée des Black, il ne risquait pas grand chose, mais....  
Il serra sa baguette, puis suivi le bruit de pas de Lupin. Le jeune homme n'alla pas bien loin. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte sombre, d'ou provenait un bruit sourd et répétitif.  
_Une boîte de nuit???? Ici? Mais pourquoi???_  
Sirius attendit quelques instant, puis se décida à y aller. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tambourina à la porte.  
Un petit compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux yeux d'un couleur indéfinissable, oscilliant entre le gris et le bleu.  
"Mot de pass........."  
_Aie aie aie aie....Qu'est ce que je vais dire????  
_Le regard se posa sur son visage et l'observa pendant un moment, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le niveau de pression sur les épaules de Black.  
_Dire quelque chose...vite........................_  
"C'est bon. Entre."  
La porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait rien dit, alors pourquoi??   
_Ohh.............Et si le mot de passe, c'était le silence?  
_A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était des plus ..."excitées". La musique tambourinait et les voix hurlaient des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Black. Il examina les alentours: des murs peint en noir, les seuls éclairages provenant de stromboscopes et de boules à facettes, la piste de danse aux dalles lumineuses; les tenues très disco.... Il se sentait faire tâche, lui qui était tout de noir vêtu.  
Cette expolsion de couleurs, d'odeurs et de bruits lui fit presque oublier pourquoi il était venu. Il chercha Remus du regard, mais au milieu de toutes ces silouhettes, de toutes ces ombres, il ne distinguait rien. Pourtant, il aurait été capable de reconnaître la frèle image de son loup garou....  
  
" Bien!!!! Les jeunes, je suppose que vous êtes prêt???"  
La voix criarde du DJ résonna dans ses oreilles, bientôt suivie d'une clameur générale s'élevant de la foule, couvrant la musique qui était déja forte.  
  
"Et voilà, ce que vous attendez tous!! Que les pros s'avancent sur la piste de danse!! C'est l'heure du duel!! **(Non, non, je ne regarde pas Yu Gi Ho..Pardon vv)"**  
Au milieu des hurlements, Black vit la foule se répartir et former un cercle autour de la piste de danse. Mais toujours pas de trace de Moony..........  
" Et voilà le premier, celui qui depuis deux semaines nous ensorcèle sans baguette, mais juste avec son art de la danse!!!"  
_Non........._  
Au milieu de la scène, il le vit. Tout de cuir vêtu, paré de quelques chaînes, ses cheveux mi-long en bataille, sa démarche si...suggestive à cet instant........  
_Qu'est ce qu'il est sex....._  
" Moony........Qu'est ce......."

Et le jeune homme, au milieu de la piste de danse, le remarqua. Il afficha un sourire triomphant, tendis la main vers lui, et Sirius pu lire sur ses lèvres....  
  
"_Cette danse est pour toi, Black..."  
_  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ca vous a plut?  
**Remus**:Maintenant tu fais de moi un John Travolta...  
**Kashu**: tss tss tss! rectification: tu es plus...sexy que Travolta!!  
**Remus:** Pitié....  
  
Review please?


	2. Rythm Of the Night

**Voila le second chapitre!!! J'éspère qu'il vous plairait!!**

Réponses au reviews:

**Onalurca, Titou Moony, Minerve, Lisandra,Crakos:** Merçi pour vos reviews, elles sont très gentilles. Il semblerait que Moony en cuir en ai étonné plus d'un...Alors à la fin de ce chapitre, qu'est ce que vous allez penser??oO

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster****,****tetedenoeud****, la pieuvre du desert**: Ahhh Remus en cuire..Admettez que ça doit valoir le détour, nan?? Evidement, pas le Moony du film eurk!!!Enfin, Sirius aussi il aime le cuir..Regardez plutôt..

**Auzzie:** Merçi pour ta review!! Oh oh oh Alors je peux te garantir qu'avec moi, y'a 99% de chances que Sirius finisse avec Remus! Pourquoi? PARCE QUEEE!!

**Imo et Moemai:**Merçi mes deuuuuuuuuuuux topines!! héhéhéh..OUi j'adore Remus, c'est pour ça qu'il a le droit de se rebeller! Vas y Moe, dessine!! Moi aussi vé le faire, comme ça on comparera!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

Ps: Il y a un énorme anachronisme dans ce chapitre: la chanson que j'utilise, Sound of the underground, ne date que de cette decènnie; il est donc impossible que Moony se déchaine dessus..Mais comme je trouve qu'elle est super et qu'elle colle exactement à ce que je voulais faire, j'espère que vous m'excuserez...Merçi Imo pour la chanson :p

.................................................................................................................................................

Black n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, Remus Lupin, qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard, qu'il surnommait Moony autant pour sa lycanthropie que par affection, et dont il était accessoirement amoureux comme un taré se livrait à un SHOW DE DANSE sous les yeux d'une foule en délire.  
  
_Moony...Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend?Tu était toujours si timide...Si réservé......  
_  
Mais ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse n'avait rien, mais alors VRAIMENT RIEN de timide et réservé...  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Remus ferma les yeux, alors que la musique commençait et que la foule se faisait silencieuse.  
_Ressentir la musique...Libérer ce qui dort en moi...laisser cette sensation m'envahir jusqu'a l'éclatement et...  
_Première phrase. Premier pas.  
  
_Disco dancing with the lights down low  
Beats are pumping on the stereo_   
  
Quelques mouvements d'épaule souples accompagnèrent le son. Sirius ouvrit grans ses yeux, alors que Remus prenait possession de la piste. Et accessoirement de son esprit. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
  
_Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall   
Your sayin' crank the bass   
I gotta get some more   
_  
Il avança d'un pas, de deux, avant de faire brusquement demi tour avec un mouvement souple du bassin, ramenant ses mèches irrégulières sur son visage décidé. Cette fois, Sirius en eu le souffle coupé.  
  
_Waters runnin' in the wrong direction   
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign   
I can see it in my own reflection   
_  
Remus enchaînait les déhanchés et les pas souples avec une dextérité étonnante. La foule autour de lui semblait en transe, captivée par sa gestuelle et hurlant des encouragements incompréhensibles. Et Padfoot sentit qu'il avait soudain très chaud.  
  
_Mais....Depuis quand Moony danse comme ça??? Je....  
  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind   
_  
_C'est sûr_............pensa-t-il. Un nouveau tour de bassin de son préfèt favori le fit bruyament déglutir.  
  
_Don't know what its pushin' me higher   
Its the static from the floor below   
Then its drops and catches like a fire   
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know   
_  
Remus se passa la langue sur les lèvres. _Oui............. Je sais.....Sirius regarde moi bien, tu ne va pas en revenir.....Est -ce que tu me regardes?  
_Il braqua son regard ambré vers le fond de la salle. Et il le vit. Il était tout rouge...Aurait-il chaud? Le loup garou esquissa un sourire aguicheur à cette pensée.  
  
_**Tu n'as encore rien vu, Black....  
**_  
_It's the sound of the underground   
The beat of the drum goes round and around_   
  
Lupin se mit alors à avancer d'une démarche étrangement séduisante vers......  
  
_In to the overflow   
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio   
Out to the electric night   
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights   
_  
_**C'est pas vrai.....Il vient vers moi!!!  
**_  
_The beat goes around and round   
Its the sound of the under   
Sound of the underground   
  
_Remus continuait sa danse incendiaire et et tentatrice tout en avancant vers Sirius. Celui-ci chercha à s'éloigner, mais il était trop tard... Il était littéralement aspiré par les yeux verts et or de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Certes, il avait toujours trouvé ce regard captivant, mais là...  
  
_Chain reaction running through my veins   
Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
Screws my mind until I lose control   
And when the building rocks I know Its got my soul_   
  
_C'est exactement ça......Il a capturé mon âme........_Sirius se sentit fondre alors que le danseur prodige ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres devant lui.Il était définitivement planté là, au beau milieu de cette boîte de nuit, totalement soumis aux mouvements de l'autre.  
Alors que le refrain reprenait de plus belle, Remus se décida à la jouer sérieux. Il s'approcha tout près de Sirius, à la limite du contact corporel, juste pour lui faire sentir sa chaleur. Et de la chaleur, il y en avait...  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur de façon suggestive sans le quitter des yeux, puis fit un tour sur lui même avant de s'accroupir et de se relever de façon presque brutale.  
Il réprima difficilement un sourire alors que le visage de Black changeait de couleur.  
  
_I don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
_  
Un pas de plus. Sirius poussa une exclamation de surpise alors que la jambe de Remus se glissa sensuellement entre les siennes.   
  
_It's the static from the floor below   
_  
Un pas de moins, puis Remus fit de nouveau demi tour, en prenant soin d'effleurer le bassin de Black de façon suffisament suggestive. L'étrange son provenant de l'autre lui prouvèrent qu'il avait réussit.  
  
_And then it drops and catches like fire   
_  
Un nouveau demi tour. Un nouveau pas en avant...  
  
_Its a sound I, Its a sound I   
_  
Remus poussa Sirius d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber pile assis sur un fauteuil juste derrière, avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux.  
  
_Its a sound I,   
_  
Il enroula ses bras autour du coup de sa proie, puis approcha ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, avant de lui sussurer...  
  
_Its a sound I know_   
  
Sirius resta sonné quelques instants, tandis que le loup garou de ses rêves se relevait en souriant, puis s'éloignait de lui au rythme de la musique et des acclamations tonitruantes d'une foule en délire.  
  
_It's the sound of the underground   
The beat of the drum goes round and around   
In to the overflow   
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio   
Out to the electric night   
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights   
The beat goes around and round   
Its the sound of the under   
__Sound of the underground   
_  
Lorsqu'il repris son souffle et ses esprits, le Gryffondor s'aperçut que la musique était terminée, et qu'un autre danseur avait remplacé son Moony. Et aussi qu'il se sentait sacrément serré dans son pantalon.Il se releva, puis parcouru la salle du regard. Pas de trace de l'autre....  
  
_Moony, je te jure que je vais te ramener...Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça...après une...une..démonstration pareille!!  
_Et il le vit. Accoudé au bar, en train de siroter tranquillement ce qui semblait être, de loin et dans le noir, de la Bièraubeurre. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers lui et lui attrapa l'épaule.  
" Moony, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé? Et c'est quoi ces vêtements? Et cette danse?"  
L'autre lui jeta un regard amusé, avant de reposer lentement sa boisson sur le bar et de le dévisager. Sirius sentit sa température interne grimper de quelques degrés, avant de se ressaisir. " Quoi? "  
Remus lui répondit, avec un sourire en coin: "Tu n'as pas aimé, Paddy?"  
Le brun avala sa salive de travers." Si, bien sûr, tu étais parfait mais...Là n'est pas la question!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"  
L'autre poussa un soupir ennuyé, se leva et s'approcha tout près de lui. Sirius pouvait sentir son parfum, ses mèches miel frôler son visage, et ces yeux.....Son propre regard descendit lentement jusqu'aux lèvres, pulpeuses et rosées, du préfet alors que celui çi lui répondait presque amoureusement:  
  
" Je m'amuse...."

.....................................................................................................................................................

**Une review siouplait??**


	3. Breathless

**Bon, c'est pas trop tôt, voici enfin le troisième chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Disclamer: blablablblbabal..JKR etc.........**La chanson est la propriété du groupe The Corrs.  
** Bonne lecture!  
_Sound of the Underground  
_**_Breathless  
  
Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on   
  
_  
  
Lorsque Sirius se réveilla, il avait affreusement mal au crâne. En fait, il avait mal partout. Il se leva misérablement et regarda autour de lui: personne...Les autres devaient déja être partis... Merlin bénisse les dimanches matin...  
Aller jusqu'à la salle de bain s'avèra être un véritable chemin de croix. Grimaçant, il se regarda dans le miroir, et admira son magnifique oeil au beurre noir...  
  
Comment en était-il arrivé là déja...?  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Comment ça tu t'amuses?? Remus, as tu conscience de ce que tu dit?"  
Le jeune loup garou le regarda sans comprendre. Ses yeux dorés luisaient d'incompréhension dans la pénombre de la boîte de nuit.  
  
"Et bien quoi, Sirius? Toi aussi tu aimes danser, non? Où est le problème?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr que j'aime danser!! Mais pas..pas de façon aussi...aussi..."  
  
Il agita ses mains, comme si il cherchait à attraper ses mots dans l'atmosphère lourde de la discothèque. Bien sûr, ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit- provocant, sensuel, vulgaire- auraient pu traduire sa pensée, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son ami.  
  
"Alors?" fit l'autre d'un ton impatient."J'attends."  
  
"Remus, enfin! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Tu as vu comment les autres te regardent?"  
  
"Du moment qu'ils ne touchent pas, moi ça me va..."  
  
"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"  
  
"A moi, rien." répondit sèchement le jeune homme." Par contre toi, tu devrais te calmer. Maintenant, si tu le permet..."  
  
Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais fut stoppé par Sirius. Celui çi le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"cracha le préfet.  
  
"Rentrons, Moony. Je ne dirait rien aux autres. Allons nous en."  
  
Remus se défit de la poigne de son ami d'un geste brusque, puis le regarda avec mépris."Et pourquoi devrais je rentrer?"  
  
" Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici...En plein coeur de l'allée des Embrumes! Allez, on s'en va!"  
  
Sirius le saisit à nouveau au bras, bien décidé à le faire venir de grès ou de force. Remus se débattit pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais il ne réussi qu'à se tordre le poignet, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.  
  
_Non!! Je ne doit pas rentrer!! Pas maintenant!! C'est trop tôt!! Beaucoup trop tôt!! Lâche moi!!!_  
  
Il lutta de plus belle, et Sirius fini par perdre patience alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. Il le ramena violement contre lui et lui tint les poignets des deux mains.  
  
"Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, mais..."  
  
"Lâche moi, Black! T'es complétement malade!! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire!!!"  
  
"Il y a un problème?"  
  
Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête en même temps. A coté d'eux se tenait un jeune homme du même âge, aux traits difficilement reconnaissables à cause de l'obscurité; mais ses cheveux en bataille d'un blanc éclatant accrochaient le regard. Et Sirius reconnu immédiatement ces yeux d'une couleur unique: un mélange de bleu et d'acier...  
  
_C'est celui qui m'a ouvert la porte...  
_  
"Ethan! "s'exclama Remus. "Tu tombes bien! Mon ami allait justement partir..."  
  
"Ah bon?" firent Sirius et Ethan d'une même voix. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, avant que Sirius n'ajoute:"Ok Moony, tu viens avec moi."  
  
"Non! Laisse moi!"  
  
Ethan se plaça alors entre les deux, puis repoussa Sirius d'un geste sec.  
  
"Il ne veut pas venir avec toi, alors lâche le, c'est compris?"  
  
Moony se plaça juste derrière l'étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ses mèches miel recouraient partiellement son visage malicieux, sur lequel se dessina un sourire à la fois moqueur et aguicheur.  
  
"Tu devrais rentrer, Sirius...."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................  
_The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
_  
La suite n'était qu'un vague ramassis de souvenirs flous, mais Sirius était certain de s'être fait jeter à la porte comme un malpropre. D'ailleurs son corps pouvait en témoigner. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Seulement, sans sa baguette magique, il avait été incapable de répondre au sort de _"Alaporta"_ lancé par le fameux Ethan....  
  
_C'est bizarre, il me dit quelque chose ce type...  
_  
.................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
La journée se passa sans encombres. Cependant, l'oeil au beurre noir de Sirius attira encore plus les regards, mais pas de façon négative: les filles s'immaginaient qu'il s'était vaillament battu,qu'il avait sûrment gagné, etc etc...  
  
_I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
_  
Mais le brun ténèbreux n'avait d'yeux que pour Remus. Il passa sa journée à observer, plus ou moins discrètement, les moindres faits et geste du loup garou, esprérant y trouver une réponse au comportement étrange de ce dernier la veille. Mais rien. De plus, le jeune prêfet avait habilement esquivé toutes ses tentatives pour lui parler seul à seul. Et c'est dans la bilbiothèque, face à un livre poussièreux d'arithamcie, que Sirius repenssa aux evènements de la veille.Moony...._En cuir....qui danse comme Salomé....Ouah, je savais pas qu'il était aussi doué....Mon pantalon ne m'a jamais autant serré._  
_C'est pas le moment de penser à çaaa!!!  
_" Penser à quoi?"  
  
Sirius fit un bond sur sa chaise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.  
  
" A rien....._Remus!_"  
_Can't hide it   
_  
Le brun ne pu retenir un glapissement de surprise, alors que le jeune prèfet s'avançait vers lui avec assurance, puis s'assit juste en face de lui, balayant d'un geste de la main le livre d'arithamcie.  
_Can't fight it _  
  
"Alors, Sirius, on s'ennuie?"  
  
"Moony, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé hier?"  
  
L'autre pris un air pensir, puis dessera sa cravatte.  
_  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_  
  
"C'est plûtot à moi de te demander ça. Tu m'a suivi, Padfoot. Ca ne se fait pas, quand on est amis."  
  
"Et toi, tu sort en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller te déhancher en plein coeur de l'Allée des Embrumes! Tu crois que c'est mieux? Avec hier ça fait la troisième fois de la semaine et..."  
Remus eu un geste de surprise et d'impatience qui fit taire Sirius. Il se leva de la table, puis se pencha d'un air menaçant vers l'autre qui ne cilla pas.  
_  
This loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss_  
  
"Et en plus tu me surveilles? Tu es gonflé....A moins que..."  
  
Il promena son index sur la chemise du gryffondor, qui déglutit avec peine, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis il se pencha encore plus et lui souffla à l'oreille:  
  
"A moins que je ne t'intérresse?"  
_Go on , go on  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...  
_  
"Remus! Qu'est ce que..._Ouch!_"  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Remus s'était assis d'un seul coup sur ses genoux, ses jambes ecartées posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Son postérieur était par conscéquent confortablement installé sur les genoux de Black, stupéfait par tant d'audace...  
Mais pas mécontent. Mais alors, pas du tout.  
  
I_t's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it _  
  
"Alors....je te plaît, Sirius?"  
  
Black ne répondit pas. Ses pensée s'affolaient, le souffle lui manquait, son coeur s'emballait, et, surtout, son pantalon commençait à le serrer. _OH MON DIEU. Remus. Sur MES genoux. Les jambes écartées...  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
_  
Le loup garou passa ses bras autours du coup de son ami.  
_  
This loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss_  
  
" Paddy...." murmura-t-il d'un ton câjoleur.  
  
_Si près...TROP PRES. Je je je je dois...réagir!!!!_  
Encore un peu plus près......Il sentit son souffle......Ses lèvres, si appétissantes, roses et fines....  
_Par Merlin, qu'est ce que je dois faire????  
  
Go on , go on   
Yeah...  
Come on   
  
_Sirius Black est quelqu'un de réfléchi. Il a la réputation d'être malin, doué en tout, un brin bagarreur, pas très attentif, trop fier... Bien qu'il puisse donner l'impression du contraire, il réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, peut être pas assez, mais au moins il essaie. Malheureusement, il arrive que refléchir se révèle inutile, ou impossible. Soit parce que l'urgence de la situation ne le permet pas, soit qu'il n'y en ai pas besoin.  
  
_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it , can't fight it,   
  
_Mais là, c'était surtout que son corps avait réfléchit et décidé avant lui.  
_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss  
_  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
_Go on, go on, come on, leave... me breathless_  
  
**  
  
Voilà! Après autant de temps, c'est tout ce à quoi vous aurez droit!! Oui oui je sais c'est petit, c'est mesquin, je suis méchante, cruelle, etc... En plus j'ai même pas posté de réponse aux reviews...Pardon à tous UU....  
S'il vous plaît pardonnez moi et laissez moi une review!! Je suis désolééééééé!!!!!  
Kashu **


	4. Baby one more time

_**Voila je suis enfin de retour...  
**_**Il m'en a fallut du temps!Pfiou...Je suis désolée envers tous les lecteurs........  
bref, réponse aux reviews:  
  
Lapieuvredudesert, onalurca,tête de noeud, les folles:**Merçi beaucoup à vous. Ca fait très plaisir.  
  
**Roxanne de Bormelia**: Pourquoi Remus aurait il besoin d'une potion? Peut etre qu'il est comme ça..héhéhéhé sourire sadike  
  
**Flammula**: Je suis content de t'avoir fait découvrir une nouvelle chanson. Et aussi très heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Mais tu n'a encore rien vu, Remus nous resèrve de sacrés surprises...  
**Jenny: OO **Le monde est vraimeeeent très petit!! Ca se trouve je connait ton copain...En tout cas il doit savoir ki je suis, vu comment j'ai foutu le bordel en cours cette année...pas étonnant ke je redouble ,,, Enfin je suis contente ke tu aimes...OUI JE SUIS SADIKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ET ENCORE TU N'A RIEN VU!!  
AHAHAHAHAHAAHHWHAHAHAHAH rire mégalo  
  
_Bon Bon.La suite..............  
_**Disclaimer:** J'ai que dalle, à part Ethan (meuuuurt salaud!!!!) et les reste se partage entre JKR et Britney Spears......................................Devinez quoi est à qui ;p  
_  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here_  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas....."  
Cette pensée traversa brusquement l'esprit de Sirius, et il rouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, le visage angélique de Remus, à quelques centimètres, non, quelques milimètres, et qui se rapproche, se rapproche.  
" Remus, non, arrête."  
Le jeune prefet s'exécuta, puis le fixa un long moment, ses yeux d'or plongé dans ceux de Black. Ce dernier crut y dicerner une pointe de déception, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
"Comme tu veux, Sirius." Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon." Tant pis pour toi."  
  
_Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah  
_  
"Remus, attends! J'ai quand même le droit à une expliquation, non?"  
"Et moi, j'ai droit à vie privée. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait que vous, Les Maraudeurs....Mais tout le monde change. James a Lily maintenant. Peter est souvent ailleurs. Moi...."  
Son regard s'assombrit un court instant.  
"Bref. Je dois y aller."  
"Tu y retourne ce soir?"  
"..........."  
"Remus, n'y vas pas. C'est quand même mal famé là bas..."  
"Et bien, tu n'a qu'a venir me protéger..."  
  
_Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
_  
" Alors Remus danse et ça te chiffonne?"  
"Il n'y a pas que ça, James... Tu aurais dû le voir l'autre soir. On aurait dit une autre personne."  
Sirius se mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce . James rehaussa ses lunettes puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de réflexion intense.  
" Tu sais Paddy, je suis quand même d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. On change..." Il se reprit brusquement face à l'air menaçant de son ami." Ho, mais pas comme tu le pense...Je veux dire, Remus a le droit d'avoir une vie en dehords des Maraudeurs, comme moi et..."  
"Et Lily. Je sais. Bon, écoute James: il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, viens voir avec moi ce soir et tu sera fixé."  
L'autre s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux, mais pas de la manière assurée qui lui était habituelle, mais plutôt avec un sorte de maladresse qui laissa deviner à Sirius la réponse.  
"Euh........ C'est à dire que...Lily..."  
"Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris. J'irais tout seul."  
  
_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
_  
Et donc une nouvelle fois, Black se retrouva face à cette porte noire, en plein coeur de l'allée des Embrumes.Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis frappa à la porte.  
  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_  
  
Heureusement, ce n'était pas Ethan qui lui ouvrit, mais un garde baraqué qui ressemblait plus à une armoire qu'à un être humain. Sirius le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête puis s'engouffra dans la discothèque qui avait débauché son Remus.  
  
_Oh baby, baby The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
_  
La musique assourdissante, les lumières aveuglantes et toutes ces personnes entassées les unes sur les autres ne rendaient en rien sa visite agréable. Il se dirigea vers le bar, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Remus fasse son show.  
  
_Oh pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
_  
_Quand même...Il danse terriblement bien_. Mas ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui!! Je ne veux pas qu'il.  
Sirius secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas? De quel droit pouvait-il décider pour son ami? Et pour quoi ça le rendait aussi furieux qu'il soit aussi....apprécié?  
_Parce que tu l'ai...._  
"Ethan, arrête! Il ne fera rien je te dit!!!"  
"Remus, que tu fricote avec Black, c'est pas mon problème, mais si jamais quelqu'un venait à savoir...."  
Black reconnu immédiatement cette voix, en dépit du brouhaha ambiant et de la musique. Il tourna la tête et vit Moony au prise avec le mystérieux Ethan.  
  
_Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_  
  
"Je ne fricote pas avec Black!!! Et puis il ne sait rien, alors ne l'accuse pas !!"  
"Tu ne fricotes pas avec lui? Non mais tu me prends pour qui?"  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc lui saisit le poignet.  
"Ethan!! Lâche moi!"  
" Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas écouté!!" Sirius se leva d'un bond puis se précipita vers eux, bien décidé à faire payer à Ethan son oeil au beurre noir (même si Pomfresh l'avait promptement fait disparaître, la cuisante douleur de l'échec lui paraissait encore plus insupportable).  
  
_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
_  
"Eh toi!! Arrête ça tout de suite!!"  
"Sirius??"  
Moony n'en revenait pas. Fendant la foule d'un pas décidé, Sirius s'avançait vers lui.  
" Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black?? Ca te regarde pas ce qui se passe ici!!"  
  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
_  
" C'est toi que ça regarde pas, Ethan! Qu'est ce que tu veux à Moony??"  
"Occupe toi de tes affaires! C'est entre lui et moi!"  
Sirius leva le poing.  
"Paddy, NON!!"  
  
_Hit me baby one more time!_  
  
Ethan tomba brutalement sur le sol.Sirius ne l'avait pas raté. Il se frotta douleuresment la mâchoire d'un air furieux.  
A la grande surpsise de Sirius, Moony se précipita au cotés du jeune homme étalé au sol.  
  
_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
_  
"Ethan, tu va bien? Je..."  
  
_Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
_  
"Pff...Lâche moi!! Et dit à ton petit copain-Il jeta un regard plein de haine à Sirius- de se calmer s'il veut pas que t'aie des ennuis! C'est clair?"  
Il se releva brusquement et disparu dans la foule en bousculant quelques personnes au passage.  
  
_I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
_  
Moony fit mine de le suivre, mais Black le retint.  
"Moony..."  
"Lâche moi!!!"  
Il se défit de son emprise d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule.  
  
_That you will be here  
And give me a sign_  
  
" Black, j'en ai assez!!! Tu ne comprends rien!! _Tu ne veux jamais rien comprendre _!!!! Tu débarques comme ça, tu bouscules tout, tu fiches tout en l'air comme d'habitude! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'imposes? Ethan est là pour m'aider!!! Il m'aide, tu peu comprendre ça?? Il fait ça pour moi!!"  
Chaque mot transperça Black comme une lame acerée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une gifle de Remus l'arrêta.  
  
_Hit me baby one more time  
  
_Il releva la tête d'un air déconfit.  
"Remus..qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Je..voulais seulement t'aider..."  
"Non. Tu voulais _te mettre en valeur._ Mais encore une fois, tu n'a pensé qu'à toi. Pas à ce que moi je voulais, juste à ce que toi tu jugeais bon pour moi.Alors s'il te plaît...Sirius....."  
Ses yeux dorés se voilèrent légèrement de larmes. Et furent aussitôt animés d'une colère peu banale chez lui.  
"_Va-t'en. Laisse moi régler ça tout seul. S'il te plaît._"  
  
Jamais de toute sa vie Sirius n'avait eu aussi mal. Surtout à cet endroit là....Là.  
_Ma poitrine............Ca serre...............................Moony._  
Il le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule.  
  
_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
_Bon voilàààààààà!! Fin de ce chapitre!! Review pleeeeeeeeeeease???  
Oui, Remus est crel!! whahahah et encore...le prochain chapitre sera encore plus...enfin vous verrez!!  
Bien à vous, Kashu Nefelpito.  



	5. Hold me

_**Voilà! Enfin la suite! Merçi à toutes les reviews, je suis toujours très émue de les recevoir, ça me fait infiniment plaisir... Je suis vraiment contente que mon..euh..écrit? plaise et touche les gens. J'ai reçu plusieurs petits mots au sujet de la chanson "Sound of the Underground" et on m' a dit que cette chanson plaisait. J'en suis très heureuse si vous ne connaisiez pas cette chanson et que je vous l'ai faite découvrir.  
Par contre, on m'a aussi dit que mon choix pour la précédente chanson, à savoir Britney Spears, n'était pas très malin...J'en suis désolée, mais cette fois j'ai choisi une chanson beaucoup plus jolie tant au niveau des paroles que du sens. Il s'agit de "Hold me" des Savage Garden, aujourd'hui séparés. Cette chanson me tiens particulièrement à coeur, et j'éspère que vous l'écouterez...  
**_

_**Bonne lecture!!  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Rien à moi, tout à JKR. La chanson appartient au groupe Savage Garden (Raaahh pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés TTTT)

_Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this_

"Alors si j'ai bien compris.....Il ne veut plus te voir?"  
"J'en sais rien.....Mais il m'a collé une gifle quand même."  
Sirius se remémora les événements de la veille. Cett gifle avait été plus douloureuse que l'oeil au beurre noir. Mais le pire avait été...

_Les mots...........  
Le regard.................  
La voix......................................Remus, est-ce que je suis si insupportable que ça pour toi?_

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Sirius...."Le ton de James se voulait conciliant et apaisant." Tu tiens beaucoup à Remus, c'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça. Mais tu aurait dû lui en parler d'abord. Je pense en toute sincérité que c'est ça votre problème: vous ne communiquez pas assez. Tu devrais lui parler en tout franchise."  
"Tu semble oublier ce qui s'est passé hier."

_Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defences  
And secret hiding places_

"Oui mais..si tu ne fais rien, tu le regrettera."  
Sirius se tourna vers son ami et dévisagea son assiette longuement, avant de plonger son regard outremer dans celui noisette du lunetteux.

"Depuis quand t'es aussi sage, toi?"  
"Bah..."  
"Laisse moi deviner." Sirius se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index." Lily?"

Le sourire niais de James lui servit de réponse. Il sourit à son tour en poussant un soupir entre le soulagement et l'exaspération._ Il a raison l'imbécile...Je ne renoncerait pas à Remus comme ça. Cet Ethan...Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien trafiquer avec Remus?Et puis d'abord, où est Remus??_

Il tourna la tête et parcouru d'un regard la table des Gryffondors: pas de Remus en vue. Mais....  
Une voix nasilliarde le tira de ses pensées.  
"Sirius, tu ne mange pas ton porridge?"

_Sacré Peter._

Black se leva et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une tornade rousse le bouscula au passge, faisait voler livres, sacs et plumes dans la foulée.

"Ouilleouilleouielleuuuh..Qu'est ce que...Lily?"  
La jeune fille releva la tête et se jeta sur lui, le saisissant au col et l'étranglant à moitié.  
"Oh MON DIEU!! SIRIUS C'EST TERRIBLE!!!!"

"beuh..beuh....ourh...koi?" bafouilla Sirius entre deux secousses.

"Hum hum."

Ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux. Et virent un James furieux. Lily regarda alors sa propre..situation: Assise sur les genoux d'un Sirius étourdit, le déshabillant à moitié en lui hurlant dessus...Il était vrai que cela pouvait prêter à confusion. Elle se releva précipitament et ramasa ses affaires en vrac avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui n'avait toujours rien compris.

"Sirius!! C'est Remus!! Il s'est effondré dans la Salle Commune!! Je venais te le dire..."  
"QUOI???"

I_ might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's alright_

Sirius se leva d'un bon.

I_ might need you to make the first stand  
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

"Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas l'air très bien quand il est descendu dans la Salle commune...Je lui ai demandé s' il avait besoin d'aide, et il a simplement dit qu'il allait bien, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol..."  
Les mots de Lily résonnaient dans la tête de Paddy alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie._ Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui arrive? D'abord un changement de caractère, et maintenant un malaise!!! Peu importe ce qu'il dira cette fois, je veux savoir la vérité! Je ne le lâcherais plus!!!_  
Il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter la si paisible madame Pomfresh.

"Mon Dieu Black! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!! Êtes vous devenu fou?"  
"Ou est Remus? J'ai besoin de le voir..."  
"Non! Il se repose et..."  
"Je me disait aussi...Il n'y a que toi pour faire autant de bruit dans une infirmerie...."

La voix de Remus. Mais pas sa voix chaleureuse et habituelle, oh non. Son ton avait quelque chose de glacial...de détaché... Sirius avala sa salive en même temps que sa fierté et repensa à ce que James lui avait dit : "_Vous devriez parler franchement..." _

"Je pense que je vais y aller."

Une autre voix connue. Ethan apparut de derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit de Remus. Mais il n'avait pas ses cheveux blanc. Non,ils étaient cette fois d'un noir profond, un peu comme ceux de Sirius. Mais ses yeux à la couleur si particulière le rendaient facilement reconnaissable pour Black.

"Toi!!!"

"Je reviendrait te voir plus tard dans la journée, Remus..."

Ethan s'en alla , non sans avoir jeté un regard mesquin à Sirius. Celui ci préféra l'ignorer et se tourna vers Moony. Ce dernier , d'un signe de tête, fit se rassoir Mme Pomfresh, avant de se murer dans un silence horriblement gênant accompagné d'un regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

_Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud_

"Remus......"  
" Tu as intêret a avoir une bonne raison de venir ici."  
Sirius serra les poings. _Respire................Calme........ Je dois lui parler...Aller_

_Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe_

" Remus, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé ou bousculé avec mon comportement, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne voulais pas..."  
"Tu ne voulais pas mais tu l'a fait."

_So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart_

"Tu va m'en vouloir longtemps? Je voulais juste t'aider!"  
"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides! Arrête de me materner un peu!!"  
"Te materner?? Remus, mets toi à ma place!!! Du jour au lendemain tu changes sans explications, tu danses , enfin bref tu te lâche dans des boîtes mal famées, tu m'insultes, me gifle en public...."  
Remus lâcha enfin la fenêtre des yeux et regarda intensément Sirius.

_I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe_

" Je suis grand, Sirius. Je suis capable de faire mes propres choix. Et même s' ils sont mauvais, cela ne regarde que moi."  
"Et nous? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est malhônnete envers nous? "  
Cette fois Remus se redressa violement.  
"Nous?? De quel _nous _tu parles?? Et toi Sirius, tu n'es pas malhonnête?? Tu ne me caches rien?"

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

"Quoi...?" Sirius resta bouche bée.  
" Prends pas cet air surpris! Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose! Pourquoi est-ce que tu en aurais après moi sinon?"

_I might need you to say it's alright_

"Tu pense...à quoi exactement?"  
"Mes parents t'ont demandé de me surveiller, non?"

Sirius se senti à la fois soulagé et déçu. Soulagé, parce que si Remus avait découvert la réelle raison...Bon, inutile de se prendre la tête avec des "si". Et déçu, parce que Remus le voyait comme un vendu...

I_ might need you to make the first stand_

"Alors c'est ça?"  
"Non..."Sirius s'avança vers lui."Tu as tout faux..."  
Il se raprocha un peu plus._ Je dois être honnête avec lui si je veux qu'il soit honnête avec moi._

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

Remus recula et se retrouva coincé entre le montant du lit et ...Sirius.  
"Moony...Je..Enfin, tu dois comprendre que si j'ai agi comme ça, c'est vraiment parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi...."  
"Arrête!!! Menteur! Comment peut tu....."

_Do you remember not long ago?_

"Moony...c'est vrai . On...Non. _Je_ te connais mieux que personne. Toutes ces nuits passées à tes cotés.... Toutes ces pleines lunes....Ca ne te prouve rien?"

_When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment_

Remus se recroquevilla et se boucha les oreilles avec les mains.  
"Tais toi......Je ne veux pas en parler!!!!"  
"Qu'est ce qui te prends, bon sang!!"  
Sirius lui saisit les poignet et le força à le regarder.

_Now we don't live we exist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone_

Ce qu'il vit lui fit comme un coup de couteau au coeur.  
"Remus...Tu pleures?"  
"Non!! Ne me regarde pas!!!"

_That's why you've got to hold me_

La seconde qui suivit, Remus se retrouva plaqué contre quelque chose de chaud. Il cligna des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. _Je suis dans les bras de Sirius.... Non...Il ne faut pas...  
Il va savoir.  
Savoir que je suis faible.  
Savoir que je suis...sale._

"....Moony....Tu me fait tellement peur parfois....."

_Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this_

Le jeune préfet soupira et redressa la tête, ses yeux ambrés chargés non pas de colère...Mais d'une infinie tristesse.  
"Je te fais peur...C'est le loup garou qui......"  
Sirius secoua la tête."Non."

_Standing face to face_

"Alors...quoi?"  
La réponse se fit un peu attendre, et ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible.  
"Tu es si fragile parfois....J'ai peur...que tu te brises entre mes doigts...".

_Enemies at war we build defences  
And secret hiding places_

Remus ne dit répondit pas. Il se sentait tellement fatigué....Et là il était tellement bien.... Au chaud....Les battement sourds du coeur du Sirius comme une invitation au sommeil.....Si doux................

_Je t'aime Sirius..............................................................................._

I_ might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's alright_

Sirius regarda la silouhette paisible de Remus. _Qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il dort...._  
Il souleva une mèche miel du jeune endormi et la laissa glisser le long de ses doigts avant de la poser sur l'oreiller. Il leva une seconde fois la main puis, après un court instant d'hésitation, carressa la joue laiteuse de Remus. Si douce...  
Il aurait bien continué, mais Moony commença à frissoner. Sirius retira sa main en poussant un soupir de déception et tendit la main pour tirer la couverture, quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention.

_I might need you to make the first stand_

Il se pencha au niveau du bras de Remus pour mieux voir......Une..deux, trois.  
Trois petites marques rouges.  
Pareil sur l'autre bras.  
Au niveau de la veine. Juste là, à l'intérieur du coude.

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

Il recula.  
_Des traces de seringue......  
_

_  
**Merçi d'avoir lut jusque là. Une review please?**  
_


End file.
